midiancityfandomcom-20200214-history
Innin Kadar
ALL INFORMATION HEREIN IS TO BE CONSIDERED OOC UNLESS REVEALED IN RP INTERACTION: :Formerly an active military participant in the UN peacekeeping actions of the UNMOGIP (United Nations Military Observer Group in India and Pakistan). When the World Union took over the United Nations, her life changed drastically, leading her down a path that would embitter her to the core, rob her of her memories, earn her a status as wanted for High Treason, seed within her an extreme aversion for the rules and regulations of so-called ordered societies and forever lock her mindset into one based primarily on survival at any cost. : History Family Innin Kadar was born into a career military family, the child of a United States Air Force Lieutenant with a long line of military sons, dating back through the history of the American Nation. Her mother, a political refugee from Iran, and practitioner of the Bahá'í faith, readily adopted the patriotism of her husband and his family, and embraced her new, American citizenship as an escape from what she viewed to be grave political oppression in Iran. Despite this, her mother never abandoned her cultural heritage and taught her daughter of it, imparting to her the language of Farsi and practices of Bahá'í alongside the rigid, American nationalism of her husband. This obviously created some dissonance in Innin, on the one hand, she grew up with an undying love and devotion to her nation, but on the other, spiritual notions that focused on unity and peace. For most of her life, Innin had no qualms with her family, but after graduating with a doctorates degree in Cybernetic Mechanics, she came to a point in her life where she had to choose between two paths; to continue the longstanding tradition of service in the US military or reject such in favor of a civilian life. Her father pressed her tremendously to join the Air Force as he did, and his predecessors before him... this created great tension in their relationship and lead to Innin's minor act of rebellion. To rebel against the wishes of her father and balance the cognitive dissonance of her life, Innin signed up to join United States forces serving under the umbrella of United Nations peacekeeping operations. Through such Innin found her way into UNMOGIP and was stationed in Pakistan for several years up to and during the break out of the Third Great War. The War When the war broke out, there was chaos. Minor nuclear exchange occurred between Indian and Pakistan and sent the UNMOGIP into a state of disarray. The group maintained occasional contact with commanding forces but for the most part, their new mission objective had become nothing more than mere survival. During this time, for many years, Innin and her fellow US contributed UNMOGIP soldiers took refuge in caves in the mountainous region of north Pakistan, scavenging for what they could and fighting off enemy advancements for no other reason but to continue their lives. When the World Union took control over the governing bodies of United Nations and began to dissolve national governments, rescue came, in the form of World Union troop recovery and reinforcement platoons. Those of the UNMOGIP who managed to survive were sent back to their respective nations and allowed one month to attempt to make contact with displaced family members before reassessment and redeployment. Returning Home During this time Innin traveled back to her home in the Bronx in New York City, where she had been born and raised, only to find it a war-ravished urban waste. She made contact with superior officers of the World Union stationed to the area in order to seek information pertaining to the whereabouts of her family and was partially successful. She learned that her mother had been placed in a World Union re-education camp for speaking publicly against the WU transition. Innin went to the camp and was allowed limited visitation with her mother, who informed her that her father had died trying to fight the World Union takeover and gave her his USAF dog tags. Innin could not believe what she was being told and was not even given time to absorb it, there, before her eyes her mother was taking for execution for attempting to subvert the loyalty of a World Union soldier, because of what she had said to her daughter. There was no choice in this situation, Innin had seen what happen to those who attempted to resist the World Union and for the time being, she resigned herself to feign loyalty to its cause. When this event was over, she immediately returned to the officer in charge of active duty UN transition forces, as persons like her had been labeled by the Union. This was the beginning of the end of what was Innin's now fleeting humanity, tarnished by what she had seen, and what she had to accept; what lie in store would only worsen her hatred and mistrust. The Transition Upon returning to her commanding officer in the ranks of the World Union, Innin was briefed on her new role in ongoing global "peacekeeping" operations, which was the title the World Union had established for nation-state dissolution. She was told that she was to be redeployed into North Pakistan where elements of what was once known as Al-Queda had taken to utilizing Pakistani-manufactured battle mechs to wage war against World Union forces. When she had been there only a month before, she knew the area was swarming with mech troops, but never took any thought as to their affiliation or intentions, she and her comrades were affixed only on the goal of surviving. She was told that this operation would be governed under what was known as the World Union Directive of UN Transition Force Biomechanization for Deployment and Passification in Biomechanoid Surplus Zones, and required to sign a consent form to a procedure of Cybernetic implantation. She would be transported to a cybernetics and medical facility in the former nation of Germany to undergo a procedure to fit her with cybernetic implantation based on her military specialties. Being a field mechanic and cyberneticist, hers were, at the time, state-of-the-art enhancements; including a device that would lead her one day to the city of Midian, the Tactical Network and Memory Conversion Module (TNMCM). Treason Given the installation of GPS satellite tracking devices and a security killswitch protocol (manual control was used to avoid the enemy using this as a tactical advantage), the World Union was relative ensured of the loyalty of their UN transition soldiers. These utilities, however, in the chaos and with the massive demand that was the activity of establish a global state, were too heavily relied upon and the logistics of more closely enforced security over soldiers with potentially subversion intent were not carried out in an efficient manner. Upon arriving in Pakistan, Innin, for some time, served as was expected of her, and the orders she carried out only served to further jade her; the killing of children and pregnant women was only one of many atrocities. During this time period she lost her left leg in ongoing combat and had it replaced with a mech prosthetic. After a while, an opportunity arose, almost deus ex machina as it were, in the night. Innin and some of her friends, also former UN troops, biomechanized and redeployed, came across an encrypted message embedded within the control signal enemy forces had supposedly been using to override mechs and remote control them. The signal was not a control signal at all, but rather an encrypted neural net message stream, it offered safe haven to biomechanoids who would fight against the World Union as well as information on how to deactivate the World Union GPS tracking system embedded within the cybernetic wrist computers (Portable Intelligence Processors: PIP systems). Innin, being a cyberneticist and mechanic, followed the instructions easily and removed the GPS tracking system from her own computer and those of her small group of comrades. Unsure as to whether or not the transmission was a World Union trap, the small group endeavored to ensure their safety before pursuing the group broadcasting it. They waited for their shift on Night Watch and took the opportunity to terminate everyone in the base whilst they slept. When the deed was done they took a dropship filled with as many supplies as they could load it with to track down the signal and make contact with the resistance group. This lead them to the city of Kashi in what was once the province of Xinjiang, China and would later become a Freetown. The Loss In Kashi, they met up with a biomechanoid resistance group, or so they were lead to believe. Innin and her comrades made the mistake of trusting this group, which turned out to be nothing more than scavengers who lured mechs in, in order to use them for their own purposes. Under the guise of a promise of ID renewal, Innin and the others eventually agreed to allow the group to perform procedures on them. There were a series of procedures which did indeed alter their appearance, DNA and digital signatures, but what Innin and her fellow soldiers failed to realize was that this group was only doing such in order to make them into untraceable assets for the black market. One night, Innin had stepped out of her sleeping area in order to sneak a late night smoke (which her attending doctors were preventing her from doing during the procedures due to safety issues) and overheard a conversation that made her aware of the intentions of the group. She immediately tried to warn her comrades but an alert was set off and they were all captured, transported to lab area for immediate memory wipe. During this time period, Innin's Tactical Netowrk and Memory Conversion Module was removed from her cybernetic-neural interface. This removal, however, due to her specific nature as a field mechanic and cyberneticist, alerted her other systems to wake her up, counteracting the effects of sedative drugs that had been given to her, she sprung to action and rushed to her escape. The nature of her situation triggered the survival instinct she had cultivated in the mountains of North Pakistan in the beginning of the war, she tried her best but failed to save her comrades and failed to retrieve her TNMCM. A Long Road to Midian City The loss of her TNMCM came also with the loss of her childhood, the loss of her memories of her father and mother, she had lost all her memories before the ravishing horror of the onset of the war. She recalled the incident with her mother but the significance of it was lost to her, she could not remember who the woman in those images was or why she gave her the dog tags she still carried with her. After some time spent hiding outside Kashi, driven by her desire for revenge, and the desire to retrieve what she lost, she prepared herself for an assault on the scavengers. She scrounged up whatever weapons and supplies she could and attacked in the night, using improvised explosive devices to deliver devastating blows to their compound. When the dust settled, and blood was shed, she sifted through the rubble she created, in an attempt to find any clue as to what happen to her memory module. Her search was successful, though disheartening, she found information in a damaged database that said the module had been sold. From here, a long journey began, from town to town, across urban wastes and the wasteland of wilderness marred by the war, she traced the device as it exchanged hands numerous times as the years passed ... she traced it all the way to Midian. Now she has come to this city, bringing with her the ruthlessness that is her jaded self, trying to survive, by any means necessary and keep under the radar, surrounded by World Union corporations and the now dominant military force of the WU, the UAC. She is certain that this is where the path ends, she knows the module is here, in someone's hands .... but who, and where are they keeping it? Description Skills, Knowledge and Mindset Innin's long history affords itself to a number of skills and trust issues. Though her past is a blur, her knowledge and education have not been lost. Having graduated with a doctorates in Cybernetic Mechanics, she not only has a great deal of knowledge concerning general mechanics and electrical system, but also a moderate degree of knowledge in the field of medicine, particularly how such relates to the application of Cybernetic technologies. The skills and wisdom she maintains from both her education and field experience include: *General mechanics *Extensive skill with electrical systems *Weapons design, manufacture and maintence *Cybernetics design, manufacture and maintence *Medicine, as it relates to cybernetics Her mindset and status both as a mech and as an enemy of the World Union state, however, do not allow her to fully utilize these skills to her advantage. Where her identity is essentially erased and she could potentially acquire employment with a non-UAC World Union corporation, her trust issues make this an impossibility, at least in the way she views it. Time and time again, throughout her life, she has learned never to trust anyone and to cooperate only when the advantage is primarily her own; she has essentially developed sociopathy. It is for these reasons that she instead scavenges and steals whatever she can to make what she needs to survive. Since encountering Nocens and entering into trade deals with him which eventually lead to her becoming a member of the loose criminal community known as the Dregs, Innin, known to others by the alias Jezebel, has begun to be slightly more socially active, though she maintains severe trust issues. Such trust issues have, in fact, lead her to build an extensive surveillance system in the Outpost in Apocalypse, home of Dreg activities, and some of the Dregs themselves, so that she may monitor those she engages whilst providing them with the service of added security for their transactions and dealings. Most recently Innin has taken on the fabricated persona of Agent Ki Ardine of the World Union civilian agency, WUTANG, or the World Union Technical Authority of Nascent Governments. Her main motivation for such is to search for leads regarding the location of her TNMCM, but the activity, of course, presents itself with many other benefits. Cybernetics Innin underwent, by the hands of the World Union who wished only to manufacture an expendable force to later dispose of discretely, a cybernetic conversion of moderate degree. Under the World Union Directive of UN Transition Force Biomechanization for Deployment and Passification in Biomechanoid Surplus Zones, she was fitted with a number of upgrades that were specific to her role as a field mechanic. She was not given extensive built-in combat armor in any way due to her role, instead she was fitted with the following: *P.I.P. (Portable Intelligence Processor) Embedded Wrist Interface: This is a wrist-mounted computer system with medium-level ballistic armor and high durability, cybernetically embedded into the bone of her left wrist. The device includes, by standard parameters: GPS Tracking and tactical map system, Broad-range signal interface and interception system (which can be used to access data networks and pick up a variety of communications signals), Integrated optical image storage and presentation (can take pictures/video via cybernetic optics), Geiger counter and standard spectographic scanning equipment, Audio delivery and recording (Can broadcast audio data from received signals to integrated Aural implants or record that which is heard), File synchonization with Tactical Network and Memory Conversion module, and lastly Removal prevention system and manual input killswitch governed by WU security protocol encryption. *Innin's own, however, has both its GPS system and Geiger counter damaged/nonfunctional, as well as without a TNMCM, various capabilities are unavailable to her.* *Integrated cybernetic optics: Eye prosthetics integrated with other cybernetic systems. Offer recording capability, 3x optical zoom, night, and infrared vision. These, however were activated only through use of the Tactical Network and Memory Conversion module, which Innin is currently missing. *Integrated aural implants: Aural implantation for audio playback and recording. As with the functions of her optics, the recording option available through these implants was activated only through use of the Tactical Network and Memory Conversion module, which Innin is currently missing. Audio playback is activated manually through the P.I.P. interface. *Neural Net Port with Tactical Network and Memory Conversion Module: Neural net port access is located beneath the forward portion of the scalp. The Tactical Network and Memory Conversion Module implemented in this port allowed for conversion of biologically stored memory into digital data and vice versa, as well as allowing for control of certain integrated function in other cybernetic implants. The module also provided access to neural data networks for the download of tactical information, schematics and various bits of knowledge useful in the field. Due to the events that lead Innin to travel to Midian, she lacks this device and thus lacks the functions it affords as well as the memories stored in it. After serving for some time in combat for the World Union, Innin suffered an injury that lead to the loss of her left leg, which was replaced with the following: *Military grade armored leg prosthesis: When used within normal parameters, the leg should provide the full function of a normal human leg, with the added advantage of ballistic armor plating. Damage data integrates with both P.I.P. and Neural net systems, providing extensive detail on the condition of the system. WARNING: Use of leg outside factory speed and pressure settings may result in injury. Two of these cybernetic devices present themselves as severe weaknesses should one determine how to exploit such. Firstly, the removal prevention system in the P.I.P. device automatically activates the installed killswitch if built in sensors and software detect damage to the point of destruction or an unauthorized attempt to remove the device. Though it is armored and thus highly durable, one could potentially attack only the P.I.P. system if they intended on killing Innin. Secondly, being a modular system, her Neural net port could potentially be fitted with a device other then the original, and used to implant false memories and/or download information from her brain. Details of her Identification Wipe Whilst under the care of the group claiming to be a Biomech resistance organization, Innin underwent several procedures to erase her identity completely, in an effort to make her untraceable. Although hacking carried out by the members of this organization did indeed succeed in erasing data concerning her DNA, the original samples taken to log such could not be destroyed, as well, the digital signature of the cybernetics implanted within her was not only stored in World Union databases but available in the systems of the manufacturer and paperwork documentation. For these reasons, the group had a standard practice of "baking" captured mechs for several months before sale. This slang term referred to several processes which required extensive resources but not nearly enough to outweigh the profit of selling a fully functional military-grade mech as a slave on the black market. The procedures were as follows: *Gene Therapy Procedure: This procedure, by far, took the most amount of time. Several hours a day, Innin was inundated with cells containing DNA enough altered from her own to pass off as unrelated to herself in any testing. During this process she was given large amounts of immunosuppressants. What this essentially did is slowly introduced enough cell matter into her system to overwhelm existing matter to the point that in any material tested, the new DNA would be present rather than her own. The process included a series of organ transplants, bone marrow transplants, blood transfusions and tissue transplants. Her original DNA does likely still exist in several internal organs in significant degrees, though her skin, hair, saliva, blood and other bodily fluids contain the donor DNA. *Serial number removal and circuitry re-routing: This process consisted of removing any visible serial numbers printed on cybernetic implants and rerouting circuitry through various systems in order to prevent a match on digital signature tests. By way of this procedure, her cybernetics are virtually untraceable. *Plastic surgery: Several cosmetic surgeries were performed that altered Innin's facial structure and general appearance.